Already Gone
by Smileyone1
Summary: One-shot song fic. Li-en, in her desperation to save Wonrei from Unko Tin Tin's explosion, asks Megumi to burn his book. But even as the flames devour the pages, even as he dissappears, Wonrei does everything in his power to save that which he loves most.


**Already Gone (based upon the song "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson) **

**Author's Note:** _I have wanted to do this story for a long time, ever since I heard the song, I was all, OMG, GOTTA DO IT! I thought it fit perfectly. First song fiction I've done, so please leave reviews and all that jazz! Thanks super much! In addition, the story is told in Li-en's point of view, and the song is like Wonrei talking to her. _

I shut my eyes, tears falling down my face in floods, pressing my hands to the wall, screaming his name.

"Wonrei! Wonrei!"

It was unbearable, seeing those fluorescent flames consuming his book like a ravenous beast, but it would be even more unbearable to allow him to die.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

I knew we would separate eventually, I always knew, and I thought I had accepted it… but… the tears fell with ten times more intensity… Unko Tin Tin's taunting raised a fury within me like no other. Even in Wonrei's final moments, he would have to suffer at the thought of Megumi, Tia, and myself being killed by the explosion. My fingers scraped along the wall separating me from his quickly disintegrating body. I would never see him again.

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

Suddenly, I could sense Wonrei's strength; he was pushing himself to protect us, ignoring Unko Tin Tin's taunts, being motivated by his desire to protect. My lips trembled fiercely and, ignoring the rising flames consuming his book, I pressed my hands determinedly against the pages.  
_  
I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you  
Now I can't stop_

My hands were thrust away from Wonrei's book as a sphere of mysterious energy enveloped it. Warm light flowed from it, giving it almost a living pulse… that was when I saw the images. Our memories of when we were together. The things most precious to me…

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

Wonrei's love and desire to save me washed over me like a gentle, warm sheet of silk. It was soft and tender, the best feeling I have ever experienced.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go  
_

Then the heat was unbearable. The loud thunder of the explosion, the echoing cry of Wonrei as he screamed his defiance to die, to allow me to die, both crashed upon me like hammers. The fiery blaze burst through and I threw my arms over my head instinctively.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

But my body felt no pain. I remained in my crouching position, eyes opening an infinitesimal amount. White light, a blank space was surrounding me. Was the blast so strong it obliterated everything? That made no sense. I noticed Megumi and Tio were missing. Panic set in when I couldn't see them and I quickly called their names. Upon twisting my body to search for them in the pure space, my dark eyes fell upon another figure, a strong figure stooping over the unconscious bodies of my two friends.

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone_

Wonrei… He noticed me looking and his lips formed words but I couldn't hear his voice, I couldn't hear the soft comfort from his mouth. Wonrei made his way towards me and, like an idiot, I kept asking stupid questions. He kneeled in front of me, angular eyes peering at my face. I blushed when he began inspecting every inch of me, searching for wounds that were nonexistent.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
_

His strong, warm, callused hands left my face, fingers grazing against my skin lightly, almost regretfully, as if prolonging their contact with my cheek. My heart stopped when Wonrei's mouth moved slowly, mouthing his words very clearly. "I'm so glad!" His face broke out into a peaceful smile. The tears fell from my eyes again like waterfalls. Pain pierced through my heart like red-hot knives, yet also a glowing joy… I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. His long hair was soft and tickled my face.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go_

My voice echoed throughout the spacious white emptiness as I thanked him desperately, savoring the moment before he vanished all together. He was glad… he was glad! I felt a tiny drip of liquid on my neck and realized he was crying too. My fingers lug farther into his shirt, pulling him closer to me, yet it was becoming fainter and fainter. He was leaving…

_  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

I woke in a more familiar setting. There was rubble and destruction around me, but Megumi and Tio's worried faces hovering over me prevented me actually assessing anything. I shoved myself up, heart pounding vigorously as I looked upon the wall cutout in the shape of a person throwing their arms out wide, a protecting figure. Wonrei... Tio was crying and trembling, desperation for Wonrei to be alive weighing heavily upon her shoulders. I smiled, thinking back to the white room. I moved around the cutout, all the while assuring her Wonrei was alive. That much I knew… it felt strange to have no one beside me, to not see that strong person when I chanced a peek from the corner of my eye. I froze for a fraction of a second, as my eyes fell upon the headband at the cutout's feet. Bending down to pick it up, the engraving I saw there brought me to my knees. "We will always be together."

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone_

I held the headband to my heart, glad that there was still a part of Wonrei that I could grasp in my hands, a part that I would always be able to touch. Though the emptiness was terrifying, Wonrei's love and happy smile would remain always in my heart. Always the most important thing to me.

_  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone_


End file.
